A multiple video window display or a video mosaic display including multiple video windows is used to display multiple video streams on a single display layout. The video streams may be of different resolutions and different frame rates. Typical applications of the video mosaic display include, but are not limited to, video surveillance, video conferencing, set-top boxes, news programs, and mobile phone applications. In an example, a frame rate of a video mosaic display is equal to or higher than a highest frame rate among the video streams. In order to generate the video mosaic layout for display, the video streams are scaled so as to match the resolutions of corresponding windows in display of the video mosaic layout. In some example scenarios, a technique of scaling of each of the video streams is used for generating the video mosaic layout and involves scaling of each of these video streams a number of times equal to the frame rate of display of the video mosaic layout and irrespective of frame rates of individual video streams. Further, in this technique, a copy of a latest input frame from each video stream is stored. Hence, the technique of scaling increases requirements of scalar processing power and memory bandwidth.
Another technique of video mosaic display is performing offline scaling of the video streams and making a scaled frame copy of each video stream in an intermediate video buffer. The content of the intermediate buffer is copied to the display buffer for generating the video mosaic layout. Such technique includes scaling each video stream at a rate that matches the frame rate of the individual video stream and copying each video stream a number of times equal to the frame rate of display of the video mosaic layout. Even though the scalar processing power is decreased, additional copying increases the memory requirement and memory bandwidth in this technique.